


(All Your) Dogbass

by The_Exile



Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Community: 40fandoms, Dogs, Gen, Mild Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 20:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10601448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: Neptune wants to keep the small white dog she found. IF wants it to regurgitate the enemy disc it ate. Compa would like to know how it managed to eat an enemy disc and why it is giving out energy readings as high as a Goddess. None of them actually know how to look after a dog.





	

"I'm a trainee nurse, Nep-Nep, not a vet."

Technically, Compa was a failed trainee nurse but she didn't feel she could own up to that in front of her companions, not after they had relied on her to save their lives in the middle of battle so often. After all, it had worked out okay so far and she knew that it would only lead to a loss of confidence in her that would distract her from healing them, or dissuade them from seeking her aid, when it was an emergency. Who needed a stupid qualification when you had real experience? Anyway, nobody would explain to her why Neptune was holding up a small white dog and asking her what kind of food had a purgative effect on dogs. The animal didn't look ill. It looked more pleased with itself than anything and clearly still had a lot of energy left, judging by the effort it was putting into wriggling out of the Goddess' arms. 

"You're sure you had no idea? This an emergency! The stupid thing's eaten an enemy disc!" IF snapped, snatching the dog up before it could completely break free from Neptune's grasp, then shaking it. The dog let out a playful growl and began to bark at the top of its voice, an impressive volume for its small frame, before grabbing IF's ribbon and tugging at it.

"Iffy, you need to play more gently with Toby, you'll hurt the poor little thing!" protested Neptune.

"The dog's name is Toby?" asked Compa.

"That's what it says on his collar," said Neptune, "We have no idea where he came from, though."

"And he ate an enemy disc? How did he even manage that?" asked Compa, "What's going to happen now?"

"He didn't exactly eat it so much as absorb it somehow," said Neptune, frowning, "It was confusing. And a little gross. As for what's going to happen, I have no idea. I was hoping you'd know."

"How would I know that? You're the Goddess, you're supposed to know about discs!"

"Well, he doesn't look ill, and no enemies have come out of him so far," observed IF, dangling the dog out at arm's length by its front legs. It whined in protest. Neptune quickly took it off her again.

"Can you at least tell us somewhere we can take him, someone who knows how to look after a dog? We have no idea where to return him to. He just sort of showed up," said Neptune, "And I don't think he’s just a normal dog, so I don't want to let him go away again, even if we do get the disc back off him. His energy signature looks wrong. It's... kind of hard to describe."

"If it hasn't even eaten the disc normally, I really have no idea what to do," said Compa.

"Wait, I think I heard that if you feed them cake, they can throw up," said IF, "Can we try that?"

"We can't just feed him random things, Iffy, we might make him ill," said Compa, "And besides, the cake's all for me."

"You know what, I can take care of the dog for a while... assuming its like looking after a normal dog," said Compa, "It is, right?"

"No idea," admitted Neptunia, "He's acted like a normal dog so far, apart from absorbing a few things."

"Why, what else has he... you know what, I'm not sure I want to know," Compa sighed, "I'll make up a bed for him, you two go and buy some dog food."

Compa assumed that the two of them could buy dog food without anything happening but as they stepped out of the door, she suddenly wondered if it was a little too much to ask.


End file.
